マネージャーの願い
by RandomGirl777
Summary: [Manager's Wish] [Reader x Various] Brock said, "When life gives you Rice, you make rice balls." And life says, "When life gives you Lemons, you make lemonade." So... If life gives you boys, soccer, FFI, Drama(?), and paper work, you manage them? But you're just one innocent girl... Or are you? [Rated K for safety]


**A/N: You may be wondering. "Why is she writing a new Story/FanFic?"  
Well, I was bored. And I saw a picture about the managers.  
"**_**KANPEKI **_**MANAGERS. The boys are nothing with them." [**_**Kanpeki**_** pretty much means **_**Perfect**_** if I'm right]  
XD Funny right? And I agree. The boys would be***_**beep**_*** without them. **

**So~ I GOT THIS AMAZING IDEA! :DDDD  
I was planning to make an OC, but too much work. As much as I like my Ultimate Team (or something) idea, I MADE A LOT OF OCs and I'm kinda sick of making OCs now… (I'll like making OCs later on in za future desu.)**

**You're Kudou (f/n) AKA Manager-san (According to Kabeyama and some of the first years). Kudou right? Yep. You're Kudou-**_**kantoku**_**'s daughter.  
So really, you're a MIX of the 4 Season Manager. **

**I'm not AS active because I've been watching… J-dramas… or what I call it, Anime Live Action, XP (no difference?) **

**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (and the 2011 one (a REMAKE version of it), starring Maeda Atsuko. Kashiwagi Yuki, Oba Mina, and Ichikawa Miori are also in it) – Is highly recommended, but if you watched it already...well, hi. **

**Anyways, anyone remember the Episode where Brock said, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. So when life gives you rice, you make rice balls." Or something like that. I think it was about that photographer episode… **

**Well, I'm getting OFF TOPIC…**

**So, just enjoy desu… WITH A SHORT PROLOGUE DESU! [Also, we probably should know what (l/n) and stuff means, so I don't really need to write it, or else someone wants me too, I don't really mind!]**

**ALSO! Don't mind the flower picture. I just thought, "Since reader-_san_ is going to be loved a lot. Then she's like a flower! Beautiful, pure, and different from the others. Blooming slowly each and everyday. Yet inside she is lonely." And yeah!**

**Title probably has NOTHING to do with this, but meh. It was kinda all I could think of.**

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5  
Kudou (f/n) (c) (f/n)**

* * *

**マネージャーの願い****  
****[**_**Manager's Wish**_**]**

**Prologue [Episode 68]**

* * *

"Raimon Junior High…" You said quietly to yourself. "It's pretty big." You stared at that big lightning bolt, and quickly walked up t your father, who has been walking ahead, and kinda didn't really bother to wait for you.

* * *

"I'm going to have a talk with Hibiki-_san_, stay here and wait for me kay?" Kudou said to you.

You smiled, and nodded _yes._

You watched your dad walk off, and you stood at the spot he told you to stay with your (s/u) **[School uniform / you haven't properly entered in Raimon] **but, you heard a thumping and a boy saying "bring it".

Thinking it was soccer, you immediately walked to the noise, and you saw people playing soccer. You didn't really need to count the number of people, but still, those boys were playing soccer. Your favorite sport.

You hid behind a tree, closer to them, and of course, you were watching them, not checking them out like some random fan girl.

Time pasted, and their practice was over, once their Goalkeeper said, "All right, that's enough!"

You looked around, seeing if there were any managers around to give them water bottles, but all you saw was a boy with brown hair and glasses, not doing anything. All he was doing was fixing his glasses.

You sweat dropped and thought _poor boys_.

Somehow, their goalkeeper spotted you, and you noticed them all staring at you.

You walked a bit out of behind the tree and bowed slightly to them, giving them some respect.

Once you raised your head up, you notice the goalkeeper a couple feet or inches away from you, giving you a surprised look.

"_Eto_–"

"Hey, you're (n/n)…right?" He said. **[A/N: (n/n) means Nickname]**

"(n/n)?" 4 people in the background said.

"(n/n)?" You repeated.

The goalkeeper smiled, and said it again. "Right? You're (n/n)!" Then he pointed to himself. "It's me, Endou Mamoru."

"Endou… Mamoru…?" You repeated his name.

"That's right! Ah, _eto_, Soccer-playing Mamoru-_kun_!" He then kicked the air.

You gave a small smile.

"Ah! It's been a–"

"_Gomen_, maybe you got the wrong person." You cut him off, leaving him confused, so you continued on. "I never met a _Endou Mamoru_-_kun_ in my whole life."

"Eh," Endou pouted slightly.

"I was just watching." You explained what you were doing to Endou. "I just really like soccer."

Endou not saying a word, you heard someone call your name, so you turned around.

"_Otou-san_." You said cheerfully.

He glared (or something) at Endou, then at the other people. And then said, "It's time to go."

"_Hai_." You replied, and slowly ran up the hill to meet your dad.

Walking away with your dad, you paused, and turned to Endou.

"Then, bye-bye, soccer playing Mamoru-_kun_." You waved goodbye to the boys and caught up with your father.

* * *

…

"(f/n), would you like to be _Inazuma Japan_'s manager?" Kudou asked you.

"Manager?" You questioned.

"Yeah."

"Is it hard?"

"Not really."

"Hmm."

You thought about it.

…

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: DON'T LIKE ZA IDEA, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.  
I will accept flames! Just PM or REVIEW about it!**

**Also. I'm not sure if I'm going to write the whole season… maybe just half of it? Till 102? IDK, I'll decide later.**

**FIRST! About your love interest, everyone on Inazuma Japan (minus the coach), you will have a 'love interaction' with them.**

**! You are the only Manager. Remember I said you are a mix of the Season Managers, so yeah. Just enjoy the Story if you can. **

**Also, this Story would have poor updating so yeah. So expect it and yeah.**

**Let me be random and say this. **

**About my Matatagi x Reader Story…**

**Is still under construction… Said it right, right? RIGHT? **

**But yeah. Anyone mad at me about my April Fools Story?**

**I PM some people and yeah XD**

**Trolling people. **

**But you do have to be careful when you troll people.**

"**Little meaningless things can hurt a person deeply."**

**Is what I or someone else would say.**

**And also, I have been playing "Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires", another reason why I'm not as active.**

**Also a Piano stuff.**

**So, hi.**

**And yeah. **

**I'm making this ending author note long so I can make it over 1000**

**And it's working so Yay!**

**Kay…**

**Byeeee~**

**PS: Any Grammar Issues? Mistakes? Tell me! **

* * *

_Otou-san _is pretty much relating to Dad  
_Hai _is pretty much saying Okay or something  
_Gomen_ is pretty much saying sorry


End file.
